piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle in the Devil's Triangle
The Battle in the Devil's Triangle was the last massacre committed by the undead crew of Captain Armando Salazar before their escape from the cursed waters of the Devil's Triangle. Prelude When the Spanish Royal Navy capitán Armando Salazar vowed to exterminate all pirates on the Seven Seas, he and his loyal crew hunted and destroyed dozens of pirate ships, earning themselves a fearsome reputation. When the last pirates in the Caribbean joined forces in an attempt to sink Salazar's dreaded galleon, the Silent Mary, all except one of their ships were sent to the bottom of the sea. With the young boy Jack at the helm, the last remaining pirate ship, the Wicked Wench, sailed toward the Devil's Triangle, a mysterious area covered in eternal darkness.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales The Spanish pursued the pirates, but right in front of the cave that led into Triangle's interior, the pirates performed the bootleg turn, changing the Wench's course at the last moment. To avoid collision with the Wench, Salazar continued steering the Silent Mary straight ahead, and the warship entered the unknown waters of the Triangle, where she hit the reefs. The impact caused a massive explosion which engulfed the ship in flames, sinking it and killing its entire crew, including Salazar. However, the supernatural powers of the Triangle raised Salazar and his men from the dead as powerful ghosts. After their resurrection, the Spanish discovered they could not leave the Triangle, seemingly doomed to spend the rest of eternity within its borders. Over the next decades, through unknown means, Salazar found out the name of the young pirate who caused his demise - Jack Sparrow. He also learned that Jack Sparrow's compass could set him and his crew free. Battle The Sea Chase Many years after Salazar's imprisonment in the Devil's Triangle, the British Royal Navy warship Monarch was chasing the Ruddy Rose, a stolen vessel captained by the pirate Bonnet, across the Caribbean. The fire from the British ship forced the pirates to sail for the Triangle, where they hoped to find shelter from their pursuers. However, the Monarch's commanding officer Captain Toms decided to follow the pirates into the uncharted waters. The young British sailor Henry Turner, who had studied all the myths and legends of the sea, tried to warn the captain that the Triangle was a haunted place from which many ships never came back, but Toms decided to dismiss his warnings as a mere superstition. When Henry tried to change the ship's course by force, he was arrested for treason and thrown into the brig. The Monarch continued sailing right for Triangle. In the meantime, Salazar's men noticed the pirate vessel. Unseen by the crew of the Monarch, the undead crew of the Silent Mary attacked the Ruddy Rose the moment she entered the Triangle. Attacked by the unstoppable supernatural force the pirates didn't have even the slightest chance for victory. In a few minutes the massacre was over. All the pirates were dead and their ship was quickly sinking to the bottom of the sea, leaving only a few debris and the black pirate flag on the surface. Attack on the Monarch The Monarch slowly entered the Triangle, but in the heavy fog and darkness the British crew could not see the prey they were so eagerly following. Instead, First Officer Wade noticed the pirate flag floating in the water, and a moment later Officer Cole saw the bow of the Silent Mary not far away from the starboard side of the Monarch. When he alarmed the crew about the presence of another ship, Wade told them the unknown vessel was just a wreck, and therefore not a threat. In that moment Salazar's men used their ghostly powers to run across water toward the Monarch. Captain Toms noticed that the unknown ship was sailing straight toward them and ordered the crew to open fire upon it. Despite the heavy fire from the Monarch, the Silent Mary approached the British ship which was quickly boarded by an unrelenting force, killing nearly all of the crew. One by one, the British sailors and soldiers were killed in a futile fight against the undead Spaniards. By the time the massacre was over, the decks of the Monarch were covered in blood. Finally, Captain Salazar stood before Captain Toms who asked him what is he. Salazar grasped him by the neck, claiming that he is death before snapping the British officer's neck and throwing him into the fire. Salazar and his crew then heard a strange noise coming from below deck and they slowly made their way downward. Henry stood in shock as the other pirate in the cell next to him trembled in fear. The undead Spaniards slowly approached the prisoners, noticing the wanted posters of several pirates on the floor, Jack Sparrow's among them. Annoyed at the sounds he was making, Salazar ordered one of his men to silence the pirate. Finding out that Henry was searching for Sparrow, Salazar decided to spare the young sailor and ordered him to go and tell Sparrow about death coming straight for him. Aftermath Floating on a piece of wood Henry managed to reach the island of Saint Martin, where he was taken to a military hospital and arrested by the British authorities for running away from a fight. Being the sole survivor of the Monarch, the whole town spoke about Henry immediately after his arrival.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel However, despite his attempt to explain what happened on the Monarch, Henry was sentenced to death by Lieutenant John Scarfield yet he was able to escape thanks to Carina Smyth's help. When Jack Sparrow traded his compass for a bottle of rum after an unsuccessful bank robbery, the betrayed compass retaliated by causing the Triangle to collapse, freeing Salazar and his crew who immediately continued their hunt for pirates. Notes and references de:Schlacht im Teufelsdreieck it:Massacro nel Triangolo del Diavolo Category:Battles Category:Quest for the Trident of Poseidon